


her secret

by ralf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I have literally no excuses, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, that was a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Nobody could ever know what she was doing.[Set after the Scene in 3x12 in which Snow discovered Regina burrying her heart in the woods.]





	her secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayLG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLG/gifts).



> For Kay, because you are amazing ;)
> 
> Refering to [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ay-HNC_5a8).

Regina watched her surroundings anxiously while repeatedly stabbing her dagger into the ground. She had to act fast, before anybody noticed her disappearance.

Nobody could ever know what she was doing.

Rustling.

Were that steps?

Panic seized her in a tight grip.

A hand landed heavily on her shoulder. She spun around and looked directly into Snow's baby blue eyes that were brimming with sadness.

„Regina, please, not again.“

Regina's gaze burned into her, willing her to just leave her alone, but Snow continued relentlessly.

„You mustn't suppress the pain. You have to permit it, embrace it even. That's the only way you can heal. And for that...“

Snow broke off as her eyes flickered to the small hole in the ground.

There lay.. a curled pile of shit.

 

 

 

.


End file.
